Save Me
by Red Cr0w
Summary: Inspired by the song Save Me by A7X. After he was defeated by As Nodt, Byakuya has regressed into a disturbed state. Nightmares and voices plague his mind. His evil uncle Orochi wishes to overthrow him and claim his title as clanhead. Unknown to others, Byakuya has developed feelings for Kenpachi Zaraki, the man who eased his fears one night...(more inside) YAOI [ON HAITUS]
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this little fic while listening to Save Me by Avenged Sevenfold. Hope you like. It's set after the Quincy Arc, and it may be a little creepy. In here, Byakuya goes insane after his fight with As Nodt. Meaning he will be OOC for some parts. It will be a bit gruesome, so if you have a weak stomach, this may not be the right story for you.**

**The pairing is KenpachiByakuya. YAOI. Lemons in later chapters. SPOILER ALERT. This is a twisty-tweaked Quincy Arc, so, I hope you're up to date with the newest chapters! I have the PopManga app on my iPhone, so I get to read all the new chapters. The app is free, for those of you who would like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only the plotline and my OC(Kaede Kuchiki. Byakuya's grandmother). And, because I am the author of this fic, I have the right to twist things. I do not make money off of it.**

**Inspired by the song Save Me by A7X. After he was defeated by As Nodt, Byakuya has regressed into a disturbed state. Nightmares and voices plague his mind. His mind is stuck in that battle and in the memories of his abusive uncle Orochi. Orochi wishes to overthrow him and claim his title as clanhead. Unknown to others, Byakuya has developed feelings for Kenpachi Zaraki, the man who eased his fears one night. After one incident that was stopped by Kenpachi, Byakuya now requires a bodyguard. Little does Byakuya know, the eleventh division captain has feelings for him as well.**

**Please enjoy and give me feedback.**

Chapter One: He May Be Out Of His Mind, But Some Day You Will Find

Stark white walls surrounded the dark haired noble. He sat on the floor, curled up in the far left corner. Long, pale arms curled around knees drawn up to his thin chest. Nightmares plagued his sleep. Voices only he heard taunted him while he was awake. No one understood his pain. His embarrassment. The shame and humiliation. Captain Unohana opened the wooden door, carrying a shiny silver tray. His medications. Today, he took them obediently. Normally, he would resist. Violently. Byakuya hated the pills. Retsu was grateful for his obedience. Unfortunately, he was only obedient when he did something "wrong." It was his way of "staying on their good side." A slightly sulfuric smell reached the healer's nose. She looked to his bed only to find that the sheets were wet. Again. "I'm sorry..." he shakily whispered. Empty grey eyes filled with tears of fright. They fell down pale cheeks, flushed with embarrassment. He curled into himself even tighter at the veiled admittance. Retsu smiled warmly-motherly-at him.

"There is no need to apologize, Byakuya. It's alright. There is nothing to be sorry about." She reassures him. He does not reply. Byakuya just looks at the floor as he is moved to a wheelchair. He kept his head down as he was wheeled to the bath. He had a navy blue blanket draped over his lap to cover what he had done. When they reached the bath, Retsu helped the shivering noble undress as the tub was filled. He sat still in the warm water as the older woman washed his hair and back. "You may do the rest yourself." She handed him a new washcloth and a bar of lavender-scented soap. Byakuya accepted the two items and commenced his cleaning. Retsu sent a hell butterfly to Isane, instructing her to change Byakuya's sheets and mop the floor. She was snapped from her thoughts when Byakuya spoke. "I'm done, Unohana-taicho." his voice was soft-just above a whisper. Retsu nodded and helped him out of the tub and dress in a fresh, clean yukata.

After the wheelchair had been cleaned, Byakuya was moved back to his room. His grandparents and Rukia were there. Kaede, Byakuya's grandmother, knealt beside him; kissing his forehead and stroking his still damp hair. "We miss you, Byakuya. So very much." Rukia whispered as she held his hand. He was cold. Ginrei leaned down and kissed the top of his grandson's head. Tears began streaming down Byakuya's cheeks.

"I want to go home. Please let me go home." he begged quietly. Kaede shushed him gently, wiping his tears away with a purple handkerchief.

"Please don't cry, my baby. You'll come home soon." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Changing the subject, Ginrei spoke.

"Your hair is wet. Did you take a bath?" The answer was obvious, as was the reason why. He had seen Kotetsu-fukutaicho changing his sheets and mopping the floor. Upon reflex, Byakuya clenched his thighs together. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Why are you sorry, Nii-sama? There's no reason to be sorry." Rukia asked softly. After he woke from his coma, Unohana-taicho had informed them of his delicate mental state. As Nodt had really done a number on him by playing with his fears. Rukia got her revenge not long after; she killed him with her newly acquired bankai. "I-I...I..." Byakuya began. A thin finger over his lips stopped his words. "Nii-sama, you shouldn't feel sorry about that."

Byakuya said nothing. He felt so ashamed of himself. A grown man-a captain-wetting the bed like a child. Rukia sighed and stood to her full height. "Nii-sama, please get better. I know you can do it."

Kaede stood as well, staring down at her disturbed grandson with sad eyes. As Nodt had ruined him. They stayed like that for another ten minutes until they felt that they should leave. Once they were gone, Byakuya was alone once more.

* * *

"How is he?"

Renji looked over to his former taicho. "How is who, Zaraki-taicho?"

Kenpachi didn't look at him, just stared ahead at the area where Yachiru was playing with Yoruichi in her cat form. "How's Kuchiki-hime?"

Renji hesitates, looking down at his hands. "Unohana-taicho says he's mentally disturbed. Rukia told me that he's scared." He sighs, sitting back against the wall. "Unohana-taicho says he's disturbed." Kenpachi stands, brushing dust from his hakama before walking away. "Where are you going?"

"The fourth. Where else?" was the larger man's only reply.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taicho, please. Take your medicine!" Isane begged the resistant noble. Byakuya pulled away, putting as much space between himself and the tall woman as possible. He wanted to _go home_, not take all these medications. They made him feel strange. Isane huffed and set the pills down and reached out, grabbing the other with as much force as she could. Byakuya went ballistic, screaming and trying to shake her off. She tried to hold him still as several other nurses came in. Byakuya was held down and strapped to the bed. One of the nurses wielded a needle, about to stick it in the side of his neck. A set of pearly white teeth embedded themselves into the nurse's arm. She yelped and tried to pull her arm away, but he was biting too hard. She couldn't get loose.

Hearing the commotion, Unohana sped into the room. She snatched up the syringe and uncapped it with her teeth. Her arm went up, then down-stabbing the noble with the needle and injecting the fluids into his body. Slowly-very slowly-Byakuya calmed. His grey eyes had just slipped closed, enabling the poor nurse to take her injured arm back. The noble had blood dripping down his chin. Kenpachi walked in then, observing the damage Byakuya had done. _'No kidding he's mentally disturbed.' _He strode over to Byakuya's bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Byakuya looked peaceful, but that wouldn't last long. Kenpachi didn't know much, but he did know about the nightmares.

Byakuya was breathing deeply, each exhale was shaky. When he was sure no one was looking, Kenpachi stroked some stray hairs away from the noble's face. He really hoped Byakuya would get better soon; the noble was a great sparring partner. But, then again, Kenpachi couldn't help but _feel_ for the disturbed captain. Not only in a sympathetic way, either. Byakuya had somehow found his way into Zaraki's heart.

Was it...love?

Kenpachi shook his head and stood from the chair. He took one last look at the sleeping noble before moving to the private waiting room to take a nap.

* * *

A few hours later, Kenpachi woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

Byakuya was having another nightmare.

The eleventh division captain stood, speed-walking to the noble's room and swinging the door open. Byakuya was curled up in his bed with the sheets pulled up over his head. Piercing screams were emanating from underneath the sheets. Kenpachi sat on the edge of his bed, pulling him up against his chest. "It's okay. You're okay. It's me, Zaraki. Don't cry..." that seemed to wake up the noble, reducing his screams to sobs. Byakuya clung to the other captain in desperation as he cried. He was being so nice. It was strange.

When his sobbing had finally died down to tearful sniffles, Byakuya fell back asleep. Kenpachi didn't move. He just sat there and let the other sleep.

He really hoped Byakuya would get better soon.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

"Byakuya, will you please take your medicine?" Unohana-taicho asked kindly. Byakuya nodded weakly, accepting the small plastic cup containing his pills and dumping them in his mouth. Unohana smiled sweetly and handed him a cup with water, watching him swallow and checking his mouth(1). He was getting better. Unohana expected him to after that night. She had heard Byakuya's screams that night a week ago, and was about to go console him when Zaraki beat her to it. The memory made her want to smile. She didn't expect a person like Zaraki to be so kind to Byakuya, especially since they were always at each other's throats.

It was at that moment when Kaede walked in the room, followed by Ginrei. "How is he doing?" she asked quietly. Retsu scribbled a few notes down on her notepad, then smiling at the noblewoman.

"He is doing much better."

Hearing this, Kaede sighed happily. If he was getting better, then he could come back _home_. Byakuya was sketching a bird in the sketchpad his grandfather had gotten for him. He wasn't paying attention to them. Kaede went over to him and stroked his hair. For once, it wasn't wet. Byakuya always preferred taking his baths before bed. That meant he didn't wet the bed, which was a large improvement considering his current mental state. "What about the nightmares? Have they gotten better?" Ginrei asked the healer. Retsu shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. But he has someone here every night to wake him up and comfort him should he have any. Other than that, he is progressing wonderfully." Retsu explained.

"Who?" Ginrei queried.

"Zaraki-taicho."

Kaede looked around to Retsu with shocked eyes. "Zaraki-taicho? How peculiar..." Byakuya set his sketchpad to the side and slid under his covers, curling up on his side with the pluch white tiger Rukia had gotten for him to his chest. Within minutes he was asleep. Everyone in the room watched him sleep for a few minutes before leaving his room.

If only he could get better, faster.

**Well, that's all for now. I had been planing this for a while now and finally decided to get it down on paper and then in my Doc. I know that I'm currently working on other stories, but I'm getting all these ideas and I don't want to lose them! Heh Heh Heh...*nervous laugh* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you like.**

**(1): Doctors/nurses at mental hospitals(That I know of. I don't know if it's the same at regualr hospitals as well) actually do check the patients' mouths to see if they actually took their pills or not. Trust me. I was hospitalized not all that long ago, and I had my mouth checked morning and night to see if I tongued my meds. **


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello there lovelies! I'm so sorry to torture you like this, but my schedule is extremely busy. It's close to the end of the year, so I won't be updating for a LOOOOOONG time. I don't own a computer, so I'm only able to update at school. I might be able to update/publish stories at summer school, but I'll only be there ONCE A WEEK. And unless I get Safari put back on my phone, my updates will be slow. I can still read fanfictions from my Kindle(I have a Touch, not a Fire). Please forgive me!**

**Love,  
Red Cr0w**


	3. Anouncement

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so very sorry that this update isn't the chapter you were hoping for. See, I have just moved to Colorado and I've started school at the art institute in Denver. Please, please forgive my long absence. I'm not coming up with any ideas for new chapters-only new stories! I don't want to bombard you with a shitload of new stories, but little to no updates. Please be patient with me and I will try my hardest to update what I have. I will actually be reconstructing this story and fixing the storyline. I'm honored to have you all be my readers.  
**

**I love you all!**

**Cr0w**


End file.
